lionroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bryde River Canyon
Bryde River Canyon belongs to the Africa. This is where role playing for the Africa will take place. August 2000 John was the first up at the Africa and walked over to lay next to a sleeping Daisy. As John sat beside her,Daisy finally awoke.She stood up,waiting for the rest of her Pride to wake up. ~Moonstar~ John went up on all fours again and rested his head on his sister. Solo apeared with love on his mind. He made a loud roar, offering himself to any lionesses. Meerkats123 22:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) John roared even louder, he did not want anyone roving in his pride when most of them were a sleep. Solo pranced around, showing off hiis mane. Meerkats123 23:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) John roared with rage. Solo scent marked a tree. Meerkats123 23:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) John charged at Solo. Solo chased John. He knew now that he needed to fight for a mate. Meerkats123 00:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Daisy growled,and walked away.~Moonstar~ Solo atacked John. The whole pride was waking up now. Solo chased John away after a long fight Meerkats123 04:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) John was in open territory right now. He felt really sad. That dumb lion took his family away from him! He did not feel good at all. Solo was somwwhat sad for John, but he did not show it. He trotted in circles around Christine. Meerkats123 13:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Christine purred, wanting to mate. Daisy couldn't find John.She became really worried.She growled,mad at Solo.~Moonstar~ Solo led Christine away from the pride to mate. Meerkats123 14:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Daisy roared,trying to get John come back.Princess was one of the last lions to awake.As she sniffed the air,she could smell Solo.Princess growled.~Moonstar~ Christine purred some more, she thought Solo was a fine lion. Solo went behind Christine.He sat and waited for Christine to lay down Meerkats123 14:40, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Christine laid down. Daisy stared to get worried again.Where was Solo?Daisy sniffed the air and found out where he was.She decided to find him.~Moonstar~ Solo met up with Daisy after he mated with Christine.Meerkats123 16:54, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Christine walked back and laid down, tired. Solo sat down He made a low rumbling sound, telling all of the females that he wanted to mate Meerkats123 01:28, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Daisy roared.She and the rest of the pride chased Solo out of their terrioty. Solo ignored Daisy. He had been accepted by the pride and had already mated with Christine He needed to stay to protect his cubs. Solo saw a cheetah with a frest kill. He growled. Meerkats123 21:30, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Christine wanted Solo to stay. Solo roared. Did the pride forget abouut the cheetah? It had just killed a warthog. They could steal it. Meerkats123 22:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Christine mated with Solo and if she got injured in the attack, her cubs could be born with disabilities and she didn't want to risk it. Solo charged at the cheetah. It ran. Solo snatched up the warthog. Meerkats123 23:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Christine purred when she saw Solo snatch the warthog. Solo was a very energetic male. Solo ate his fill Then, he left the kill for the rest of the pride Meerkats123 23:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Christine took her fill after Solo. She then went to rest. September 2000 Solo was first up. The last few weeks had been quiet. Solo was very happy. Meerkats123 03:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Christine woke next. She was starving and knew she would give birth soon. Daisy was next.Soon the rest of the pride was awake and Daisy lead them to hunt.She spotted a herd of zebras.Moonstar Christine was the only one who didn't wake with the rest of the pride. She woke last and thought she was dying. A few minutes later, she gave birth to 2 male cubs and a female one. October 2000 Daisy growled as she saw the new cubs.But she couldn't worry about that now.Yawning,Daisy lead her pride to hunt for food.Moonstar Princess stayed behind to help watch the cubs.Moonstar Solo had stayed behind as well. He didn't have to hunt. He wanted to mate with Princess. Meerkats123 23:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Princess growled.Solo was trying to mate with every female in the pride.She ingored him and licked the cubs.Moonstar Christine fell asleep, she was really tired after giving birth. Meanwhile, John roamed African territory, wanting to come back to his family. Solo left the pride to patrol his new family's land He needed to protect his new cubs. He spotted a figure in the distance Meerkats123 00:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) John did feel like he was being watched, but decided to ignore it. He saw that his family had new cubs. Solo had seen John. He rolled in the grass trying to get his attention. Meerkats123 21:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Solo finally got John's attention. John moved pack a bit, feeling threatened. Solo playfully jumped at John Meerkats123 11:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) John kept backing away. Solo motioned for Jogn to come closer. Meerkats123 15:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) John stopped backing up. Solo was happy to let John rejoin the pride as long as John would take a subordnate role. Meerkats123 16:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC) John was fine with that. He pounded in to let everyone know he was back. Christine jumped over her pups, ready to fight John to defend them. John moved back, trying to show he didn't want to hurt the pups. He waited for Solo to reassure Christine. Princess growled.While hunting,Daisy caught a zebra a brought it down.Moonstar10 22:00, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role Play Center